Quality Time
by Enay
Summary: Bulma interupts Vegeta's relaxing day and insists he spend quality time with Trunks, Starting by changing his diaper. R&R please!!


Disclaimer: Everyone else has them, why shouldn't I? I don't own any of these people, but this is an original story. Also this is my first, be gentle.

"Veggie-chan" came the sing-song voice from inside the house. Vegeta politely ignored it. He wasn't going to answer to such a DEGRADING nick-name.

"EXCUSE ME buster, I THINK I was calling you?" a distinctly different tone of voice came through the door.

"Well I didn't THINK you were."

"Get your butt in here right now and entertain trunks."

"No" was all Vegeta bothered to answer.

"You know Goku always played with Gohan when he was a baby. They had quality time together. What kind of a father are you? Do you want your son to turn out like..." the whining prattle went on as Bulma emerged from the house. Vegeta provided his opinion by burping loudly when she had finally finished complaining.

"EWWWWW, what do we say?" Bulma motheringly screeched.

"Good one?" Vegeta mumbled.

"Excuse me!"

"OK" replied Vegeta non-chalantly.

"You are insufferable!" Bulma said with frustration. The door banged noisily as she went back in the house.

Vegeta continued to recline on a lounge chair. He had on a pair of sleek shiny sun-glasses. Because of these, one can't really say if he was napping or not. His gear lay in a pile by the chair. He had his shirt off and he was wearing a pair of hawaiian swim trunks. Several minutes passed with him not moving just laying there, lazily flicking his tail. Breaking the tranquilty, the screen door banged again. He smelt rather than saw Trunk's approach.

"Your turn to change him, Veggie-chan!" said Bulma cheerfully.

Vegeta grunted, "I don't DO diapers."

"Well Trunks just DOO-ed in his, hee hee, so you are stuck with the smell until you change him. You two are going to spend some QUALITY TIME together, whether you like it or not! I'm going to the store to get some 'special ingredients' for Supper tonight."

Vegeta cringed, for two reasons. Firstly, Bulma had just plunked a smelly Trunks with a VERY full diaper on his stomach. Secondly, he didn't want to partake of a meal SHE cooked, let alone with "special ingredients". Bulma sped off and Vegeta sat up, lifted Trunks off of his stomach, and held the giggling baby at arms length.

"Saiyans don't..." Vegeta sighed, "giggle."

He removed his sun glasses and tossed them on his pile of gear, holding Trunks with one hand. He then squinted slightly and examined the child. Finally he could no longer stand the smell, and staring wasn't giving Trunks a clean diaper, though he wished it would. Grunting, Vegeta stood up and continued to hold the baby at arms length.

He carefully peeled off the diaper, grabbed on of Bulmas best washcloths and wiped Trunks off, then grabbed another diaper and put it on (backwards actually). Finally he grabbed the washcloth and the dirty diaper, threw them up in the air and sent a powerful energy blast to, dispose of them. The sizzling ash remains slowly wafted to the ground.

"Biodegradable my butt" he murmured.

Trunks was googling at the light display when Vegeta turned around remembering his son was there.

"Come on brat, we are going to spend some quality time together. Maybe we can stay out and avoid your mother's supper tonight eh? She went us out, not our fault we were having so much...errr...fun...we couldn't make it back."

Grabbing the baby, Vegeta blasted off. The screen door banged loudly, and the house sat peaceful and quite for a moment. Vegeta noisily reappeared, went inside, grabbed trunks diaper bag with the hand that wasn't holding Trunks, then blasted back off. The door banged again, everything got peaceful again, then Vegeta reappeared, set trunks down in his crib, and went into his room. He emerged a few minutes later in a t-shirt and jeans Bulma had gotten him and he had refused to wear. He did like the way the plain white t-shirt emphasized his muscles. 

"hmmm, this denim is rather comfortable." He mumbled. There was no way he would let Bulma catch him wearing this.

Finally, he grabbed Trunks, and the diaperbag, and took off. This time the screen door waited a little while longer the bang, just to make sure, and it took a few minutes longer for things to get peaceful again.

Vegeta's ever present scowl was engrained on his face as they shot through the skies. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, Vegeta caught site of the words "...all you can eat..." on a sign. Just as quickly as Vegeta had taken off, he stopped. The abruptness of it caused trunks to spew all over Vegeta's shirt.

"ARRGHHHHH!!! BRAT!!" Vegeta bellowed. He was about to hurl The woozy child into the atmosphere when he remember Bulma and her "special ingredients". "BAHH! I don't want to have to eat that slop for the rest of my life. Fine, DON'T DO IT AGAIN"

Trunks burped. Vegeta allowed a brief expression of pride to cross his face before replacing it with the scowl again. He ripped off his shirt three it and Trunks in the air. He then blasted the shirt and floated for a second before catching Trunks. He drifted down to wear the ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET $3 sign was flashing.

"WHAT!!! THREE DOLLARS!!! I'M NOT SPENDING THAT!!"

Vegeta dug around in the diaper bag and found the money he knew Bulma would have thoughtlessly put there. She always confused it with her purse. "SCORE!" Vegeta then shook his head. Did I just SAY that? Kakarott is rubbing off on me.

Vegeta strutted intot he restaurant and stood at the sign that said, "Hostess will seat you shortly". The few people around started sniggering when they saw him come in. They saw a guy with pointy black hair, jeans and no shirt with bulging muscles, holding a giggling baby with it's daiper on backwards, and a pink lacy diaper bag.

"Excuse me, but the gay bar is next door." One guy came up and said, then doubled over with laughter. Vegeta picked him up punched him somewhere that made the man double over and his eyes bulged. He gasped for breath and had little time to do anything but gasp when he was unceremoniously launched into orbit.

"Anyone else have something to say about a father spending...argghhh...grmmmss...quality...time...with his son?" Had anyone been brave enough to stick around they would have said no, but as it was, Vegeta noddedand turned to the Host who had finally appeared.

"I'm sorry sir, but we have a policy. No Shirt, no shoes, no service."

"Really, well that's to bad, FOR YOU!" Vegeta grabbed the man by his tie, and lifted into the air. Will the man was choking and clawing at his neck, Vegeta carefully set down trunks and his diaper bag. He carefully unbuttoned the mans shirt, set him down, turned him around and pulled it off. Finally he put it on himself, buttoned it up and turned around to face the man.

"You aren't a hostess," The man shook his head. "Seat us anyway." The man nodded, directing Vegeta to a two person booth right next ot the buffet. By this point the restaurant had cleared out and Vegeta and Trunks had the place to themselves. A few waiters glanced out from the kitchen doors, and one ventured forth to re-fill the buffet. Vegeta looked up as a man brought Trunks a child seat.

"Yeah, I guess we need one of those. Now brat, what do you want to eat?"

Trunks just cooed. Vegeta was getting agravated, he finally stood up and walked over to the buffet.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
